


Spanish Peanuts and Beer

by MerriWyllow



Category: NCIS, The Mentalist
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerriWyllow/pseuds/MerriWyllow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time Lothiriel84 asked me what Patrick Jane and Tony DiNozzo would talk about if they met in a bar. This is my answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spanish Peanuts and Beer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lothiriel84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/gifts).



It was not a cop bar, not really - too much supple leather upholstery and jazz combo on the dais, not enough pool tables and big screen sporting events. But an LEO convention turned the hotel bar into a passable facsimile thereof. 

"Tell me, are you her work husband or is it just the job she's married to?" Tony reached for some peanuts that were in front of the blond man.

"Oh, it's definitely both. I could put in a good word for you though."

"Your lovely partner drew my attention but I have a gift that tells me when my efforts would be wasted. You know, you don't have to take the ring all the way off. You could wear it on your other hand. She'd appreciate it, even if someone has to switch teams or something." 

"No, I really can't take the ring off. But thanks so much for the unsolicited advice, Agent..." 

"DiNozzo, NCIS. And you're welcome, Agent..."

"Consultant. Jane, Patrick Jane. California Bureau of Investigation. She's the agent. Considering the state of your own love life, that was a bold gambit for conversation."

"I couldn't help but notice, Patrick Jane. You see, you carry yourself like a man who lost his wife a long time ago. But the way you look at her when she walks away, and the way you fiddle with your wedding ring, those tell a tale of longing for the future. The state of my own love life, as you say, well, it has its moments. So what's stopping you?"

"It's too long a story to tell before she gets back from the ladies's room. I would not care to be caught at it."

"Is it that dangerous?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. At some point Lisbon's going to realize that hitting me only hurts her more." At this point, the woman in question returned to her spot at the bar.

"Ah, the old 'this'll hurt me more than it hurts you'?"

"Meh." 

She chimed in, "I have to look at his face more than he does. If it's ugly, I'm the one who suffers. Teresa Lisbon, CBI, and you are?" She put her hand out to shake.

"Tony DiNozzo, NCIS." He shook her hand, lingering just a moment longer than usual. She pulled back decisively. "It's a shame we'll all be going to our own beds in a little while."

 

~fin~


End file.
